everything for my daughter
by carson34
Summary: Callen introduced his child to his team


Author Note: Happy Monday everyone. I have decided to up the word count and so that means that I wanted to make sure that I have this storyline done before Monday.

Character Summary:

Callen: father to Katie and still works for NCIS:LA

Katie: Six years old, she just started to go to school. She is the daughter of Callen.

Callen and Katie were getting ready for the day. Callen had to go to work while Katie had to go to school.

"Daddy, can we go to see a movie?" Katie asked him.

"baby, We have things that we need to go do first." Callen responded to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." Katie responded to him

Callen dropped his daughter at daycare since he got called into work. Callen had always missed his daughter while he was working.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked his friend.

"Oh nothing." Callen said to his friend.

"You are lying to me." Sam responded to him.

"Alright, I have a little girl that her mother left a few years ago." Callen responded to him.

"I can't believe that you have a daughter." Sam revealed to him

"Yeah I know that it's hard to believe that I have a little girl but I do." Callen responded to him.

Callen walked into Hetty's office. She had been the only one that knew that he had a daughter beside Sam now.

"Sam knows now." Callen revealed to his boss.

"He finally figured it out." Hetty responded to him.

"Just a little bit."Callen responded to her.

"Alright so let's talk about what you are going to do with the rest of theam. You have been lying to them for a while and they need to know that you are telling them the truth now." Hetty responded to him.

"I am going to have to tell the team the truth here. I know that they know something going on but just don't know what it is." Callen responded to her.

After Hetty left the room, Callen decided that it was time to talk to Deeks and Kensi. He knew that he wanted to talk to them seperate. He was a little nervous about Kensi was going to say because she had been part of his life for the longest time. He decided that he was going to talk to Deeks first and then talk to Kensi. He knew that she would be upset by this but he also knew that she would understand it.

"Hey Deeks, Can I have a word?" Callen asked him.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." Deeks responded to him as they stood up and walked over to Hetty's office. "So what is going on?"

"I need to tell you something. I have a little girl." Callen responded to him.

"That's really cool that you just had a baby." Deeks revealed to his friend.

"She's not a baby. She's six years old." Callen responded to him

"Oh wow. Why did you not tell us?" Deeks revealed to him.

"Because I want to make sure that my daughter is safe." Callen responded to him.

"Do we ever get to meet her?" Deeks asked his friend.

"I was hoping to do something for Christmas so you guys get to meet her. Christmas is in about a week and half away." Callen responded to him.

"That sounds good." Deeks responded to him. "I can't wait to meet her."

Callen could not believe how that went with Deeks and now he was going to have talk to Kensi about this too. He knew that she would be the easy one because he knew that she had saw his daughter one time. He walked back into the office area that they all shared.

"Kensi, can we talk about something real quick?" He asked her.

"Sure." Kensi responded to him as she got up and went to go talk to him about something.

"So do you remember the time that you saw this little girl after a case that we were doing?" Callen asked her.

"a little bit. Why?" Kensi asked him.

"Well, she is my daughter. She just turned six years old and just started school. She loves it." Callen responded to her leaving her really shocked at this. He did not know what she was thinking.

"Who else knows about this?" Kensi asked him.

"Besides you, Hetty, Sam and Deeks. I am planning to tell the rest of the team about my daughter. I am planning to have a Christmas party so she can meet all of you." Callen responded to her.

Callen was glad that his talk with Kensi and Deeks turned out really good. Callen knew that he needed to talk to Nell and Eric about his daughter and then talk to his daughter about meeting his team. He knew that she would be excited about meeting the team. Callen wasn't paying attention when Nell came down the stairs ready to go to her apartment.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry Callen. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Nell said to him.

"No, it's not your fault. I think that I did it." Callen said to her with a smile. "I was just coming upstairs to talk to you and Eric anyways."

"Eric already left to go home but you can talk to me." Nell responded to him. "So what is going on?"

"Well I have been keeping something from the whole team that it's time to reveal. About seven years ago, my ex-girlfriend and I welcomed a little girl and I have been keeping her a secret from you guys. It was not like I did not trust you guys. I just needed to make sure that I gave her a normal life after her mother died." Callen responded to her.

"Wow, I always knew that you were good with kids but never thought that you would keep that you had a child to yourself." Nell responded to him.

"I know and I am sorry for keeping it from you. I actually need to go get her. I am planning to take her to the Christmas party and then have one of my own." Callen revealed to her.

"That sounds great. I can't wait to meet her." Nell responded to him.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet her either." Callen said as they walked into the office that the team shared. Callen grabbed his stuff and then walked out with Nell. He said goodbye to her before getting in to the car and headed to get his daughter's daycare.

Callen got to his daughter's daycare and went to go get her. He smiled when the daycare lady told him how good she was. He was super happy and decided to get ice cream to reward her of it.

"So I was talking to the people that I work with. They can't wait to meet you." Callen told his daughter.

"What are their names?" Katie asked her father.

"Their names are Kensi, Sam, Deeks, Eric and Nell." Callen said to his daughter with a smile as he watched her eat her ice cream. He loves spending time with her and having him there with him. He just wished that her mom got to experience the same things that he did.

After they were done eating their ice cream, Callen and Katie decided that they wanted to walked down on the beach. Callen loved living in LA but sometimes the people there were rude to other people. Callen let her play in the water for a little bit before they headed back to his car.

"Alright it's time to head home." Callen said to his daughter as he put her into the boaster seat.

"okay daddy." Katie responded to his father with a smile on her face. Callen walked around into the front of the car and headed to the front driver seat and headed to the house. Callen got to the house about 7:45 and knew that it was time to get her into the bath and then time for bed. They had ate dinner on the beach.

Callen got out of the car and headed to get his daughter out of the car to go inside. Callen and Katie went down the hall and into the bathtub. Callen got her all tuck in and sound asleep before he came back out. He was glad that she was so easy to put to bed. She never gave him any fight to go down for bed.

Callen stayed up for about another hour before going to bed himself. He knew that tomorrow he needed to talk to Eric and hoped that he would handle it well. He was not sure about Eric and that is why he left for the last person to tell.

The next morning

Callen woke up knowing that he needed to go talk to Eric about his daughter. He knew that Eric might not handle it well but it was worth it to try to talk to him about it. He needed to figure out what he was going to say first.

Callen dropped his daughter off at daycare and hoped that she was going to be good girl today. Callen headed to work and found Eric just getting out of his car. Callen hurried up and got out of his car.

"hey can we talk real quick?" Callen asked him.

"Sure. What is going on?" Eric responded to him.

"I have been keeping a secret from you." Callen responded as he was about to say it. "I have a six years old little girl."

"Oh wow, I am surprised that you have a little girl." Eric responded to him. "So when do we get to meet your daughter?"

"really soon" Callen said to him

It was time for the Christmas party at work. Callen had left early so he could go get Katie from her daycare. Callen had picked his daughter up.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a great day?" Callen said to his daughter.

"Yeah daddy, I did. Where are we going?" Katie asked her father.

"We are going to daddy's work." Callen responded to his daughter as he got some reaction from her. He knew that she was excited about it. "let's go."

"Yeah!" Katie said as they got into the car and headed to his work. He finally got back to work to find the whole team waiting outside to see his daughter. She got really shy the minute that she got out of the car and ran over to her dad.

"It's okay baby." Callen said to his daughter as he picked her up. She was introduced to everyone.

They ended up spending about two hours at the party. Callen was surprised when Hetty had said that they had presents for his daughter because he wasn't expecting anything from his team. They had gotten her a few pair of clothes and some toys to play with. Callen was happy about the toys. They were about to leave around eight pm and head home. Callen was happy that she had no school this week or next week.

"Did you have fun?" Hetty asked her.

"Yes I did." Katie responded to her.

"Say thank you for inviting me." Callen responded to his daughter.

"Thank you for letting me come and hang out with you guys." Katie responded to his dad's boss. Hetty had to admit that she was pretty smart for her age.

Author Note: Alright I tried the new word count and hoped that I came close to it. I hope that you guys enjoy it and make sure that you review. Next week I should have a new storyline that will last for a few weeks. We have a little over two months until the show comes back and my dad thinks that Heroes is going to replace NCIS:LA in my book and don't you worry it won't be. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
